Second Chances: Broken But Not Lost
by jtbwriter
Summary: When the mysterious death of Oscar Goldman’s assistant and Rudy Wells’ nephew proves to be murder, the Simons and their friends are on the hunt for the suspect. Can they protect Rudy from a vengeful killer? Thanks to Beth T for the support!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Broken But Not Lost

When the mysterious death of Oscar Goldman's assistant and Rudy Wells' nephew proves to be murder, the Simons and their friends are on the hunt for the suspect. Can they protect Rudy from a vengeful killer?

(Simon & Simon, The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman are all owned by Universal Studio and are only being borrowed. No profit will be made off these characters. All other original characters are created and owned by me and no, you can't have them!)

"Just a little water left, Rudy."

Rick Simon limped painfully over to the older man, who lay propped up against the overturned truck. Even in the early evening, the Arizona heat beat down still, making the vehicle's metal hot to the touch. The only relief was the thunderheads in the distance.

"I'm not that thirsty, son….let me just have a sip." Rudy Wells let Rick tip the water bottle to his lips, then swallowed thankfully.

"Rudy, take another drink…I'm thinkin'it might rain and we can catch some more by morning." Rick wiped his brow wearily, then shook his head as the stubborn doctor refused. "I'm fine, more hungry then anything. I wish we had some of that fish that we caught yesterday."

"Well, I have to agree with you there, I know catch and release is all well and good for sport fisherman, but to let that trout go…" Rick was relieved to see Rudy smile.

"You and me both, son. Do you still think that someone tampered with your truck?"

Rick nodded. "I think the only reason we survived is he or she didn't count on us stopping to call the girls. We would have crashed in the mountains otherwise."

"Well, knowing Missy, she'll have a search for us underway already. We just have to keep cool until they find us." Rudy said pragmatically, then chuckled.

"And to think I was worrying about being in a rut….. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"A.J., you didn't see it, so how can you say I didn't!"

"Rick, you couldn't do that if it was the last …."

"All right you two, time out!"

Cecilia Simon stood on the back steps of the ranch house, trying not to laugh. Before her were her two sons, an abashed look on their faces as they sat in the shady patio.

"Two grown men, fighting over who did or didn't catch a fish! Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" She continued, then a smile tugged at her mouth as the "boys" looked at each other, then grinned.

"Nope." Rick replied, "Cause I didn't start it. All I said was that if our boat hadn't hit a swell, I would have landed a 40-foot largemouth. And because stubborn here didn't see it….."

"Who, me? Stubborn?" A.J. shook his head. Just then another voice chimed in.

"Well, little brother, I have to agree with my fisherman….." Laurie joined her mother-in-law as the two of them began to laugh. "You'd have to be as stubborn as he is to argue about a fish!" Cecelia managed, wiping her eyes, then coming down the steps as Laurie followed with a tray of refreshments.

At that the two men got up and hugged Cecilia. "You got that right, Mom." Rick snickered, reaching over and mussing his brother's silvery hair. Laurie saw a flash of realization in his eyes suddenly, as he realized A.J. was no longer so young.

"And you, my warrior, " Laurie continued, crooking her finger at her husband. "I didn't hear about this rough water before, I thought Bartlett Lake was safe."

At that A.J. smirked. "It was, Sis….until Captain Bligh decided to race Steve and Robbie over to the other side of the lake."

"Richard…." Cecilia's tone was stern enough that Rick decided to brave his wife's temper instead. "Uh, 'scuse me, Mom, I think Laurie has dibs first?"

Taking Laurie's hand, he led her back into the house, hearing A.J.'s chuckle behind them. As soon as they reached their room, Rick swept a startled Laurie up in his arms and carried her inside, kicking the door closed.

"Rick! What was that all about? What…?" she stared at him, then followed her instincts and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Sweetheart….thank you." He breathed after a moment, then saw the understanding in her expression. "Darling, it's all right….it hit me too, he's not so "little" any more. And next month he's going to be 55….oh, we've been so lucky!"

Rick rested his head against hers. "I'm the lucky one, I have my mom and my brother….and my sweet girl." He felt Laurie melt against him as he added, "I'm sorry to worry you, but we were just having fun…"

"I know, I know…" she whispered, a catch in her voice as she nuzzled his neck with kisses, then raised her lips to his again.

"I never want you to …feel stifled or afraid to be you, I fell in love with the boy who wasn't afraid of having a good time, and I never stopped loving the man who still enjoys himself, but looks out for his family too." She murmured, meeting his now-bright eyes with hers.

"Laurie…." Rick stopped, his voice catching. He let his arms finish what he would have said, caressing and cuddling her as he covered her face with kisses. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She snuggled deeper into his embrace, then giggled as A.J.'s voice sounded outside their door.

"All right, lovebirds, he's not getting out of cleaning his catch that way!"

Seeing Rick start to grumble, Laurie put a finger over his mouth, then called back, "Yes he is!"

In the hallway A.J. shook his head, then laughed as his mother told him, "You heard your sister, put the fish into the fridge, I'll clean them later. God knows I have enough practice between Rudy and ….." she stopped, her face suddenly sad.

Before he could say anything, Cecelia pushed past her son and went into the kitchen. Knowingly A.J. followed, and intercepted her as she started to lift the trout out of their ice bath.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I miss the Chief too." He said, putting an arm around her.

"Thank you, son. I know you do. I'm okay, it's just I forget sometimes. If it weren't for Pete and Rudy and Oscar….say, where are those guys?" she exclaimed.

As if in answer, the telephone rang, and A.J. automatically picked it up. "Simon residence."

"A.J., hi, it's Oscar; is Rick there?"

A.J. winced at the somber tone of their friend's voice; something was wrong.

"Yeah, sure….hold on a moment. Do you want to talk to Mom for a minute?"

"Yes, please put Cecilia on." Now Oscar sounded relieved, and A.J. extended the phone to his mother. As she said, "Oscar?", he walked toward Rick and Laurie's room, only to find them coming out.

"Thanks for picking up the phone, A.J.. Who called?" Rick asked, then heard Cecelia say in the background, "Rick's coming now, but please tell Rudy how sorry I am, and to call me when he gets back."

He frowned as A.J. lowered his voice and said, "Oscar, he wants to talk to you but he was glad to speak to Mom. Something must have happened to Rudy."

Just then Cecilia turned and held out the phone to her son. "Rick, Oscar needs you."

Taking the phone with a nod of thanks, Rick said, "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Hey, son. Just wanted to let you know that Rudy and I won't be making it to dinner. He just got a call that his nephew Russ died."

Rick knew the name; Russ had been one of Oscar's assistants years before. He had left the OSI to work with a private security company.

"God, Oscar, I'm sorry. Is Rudy okay?"

"Not really, son. He's in a bit of daze right now. Russ is, was …the last of his family. We're going to leave for Ojai tomorrow morning, there weren't any flights available until then." Oscar's voice was leaden with sadness, and Rick knew it had hit the older man hard as well.

"Wait a minute, why don't I drive you guys there, instead. That way you don't have to fly in last minute and everything." He offered.

"Rick, that's awfully nice of you to suggest, but it's such a long drive, it might be easier if we just flew…." Rick cut his father-in-law off as respectfully as he could.

"Dad, it's no trouble. It'll make Laurie feel better too, she'll worry otherwise."

There was a moment of silence, then Oscar could be heard explaining the idea in the background.At onceRudy was on the phone.

"Rick…son. Thank you for offering, but I couldn't put you to that trouble."

"Nonsense, Rudy. I want to help, and this way you get to town early so you can make the arrangements." Rick waited a moment, then Rudy spoke.

"All right, son. Thanks, I really appreciate it. Can you be here in an hour?"

"Sure, no problem. Let me throw some clean clothes in a bag, and be on my way. I'll see you in a bit." Rick assured him, then said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Rick? Are you taking Rudy somewhere?" Laurie came up from behind and put her arms around his neck.

"Yes, sweetheart. Come sit down and I'll fill you in." Rick turned in her embrace and kissed her, then pulled her down into a chair at the kitchen table.


	3. Chapter 3

"For the Kingdom, the Power and the Glory are yours, now and forever…Amen."

Father Nick bowed his head before the small gathering, then led a short blessing as Linda and A.J., Oscar and Rick hovered around the visibly grieving uncle.

"Rudy, would you like to say the final prayer?"

Rick ached at the tear the older man wiped from his cheek. "Thank you, Nick….but all I can say is….God rest you, son. I'll miss you."

There was a moment of silence, then their friend quietly said, "Amen." At once Linda came forward and took Rudy's arm. "Time to go, Rudy."

"Thank you, honey." He replied, seemingly strengthened by her touch. He allowed her to lead him out of the small cemetery, then climbed into their sedan and followed Rick and Father Nick to the small hotel they were staying at. As they pulled up, a familiar car sat at the curb, and Rick was puzzled to see their friends Ron and Abby Johnson get out and wait for them to park.

"Hey, guys, when did you get here?" he asked, climbing out of his truck.

"Bout an hour ago, we got a message from the D.A.'s office in LA this morning that some old case Rudy was involved in was about to be re-opened. They couldn't get a hold of him, so I volunteered to come and find you two." Ron explained, then Abby added, "And we figured there was safety in numbers."

Just then Rudy approached, looking a little puzzled at seeing more friends from Arizona in Ojai. "Ron, Abby…I'm glad to see you…but what happened?"

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you what's up." Ron promised.

An hour later, both Rick and Oscar were angrily pacing as Rudy shook his head.

"Never thought I'd see the day when my own government would sell my safety down the river. I can't believe that Ray Fisk…..he claims he's repented and he wants to spend his last years with his wife and children? I don't think so!"" He fumed, then took a deep breath as Rick bit back a cuss word.

"You and me both, Rudy. The Secretary didn't even bother to notify us about this…" Oscar suddenly raised his voice in anger, then simmered down as Rudy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oscar….calm down. I don't want to have to put you back on your high blood medication, now. It'll be okay, I'll make a statement and…."

Just then the phone rang, and picking it up, Rick found his wife on the other end.

"Laurie? Sweetheart, hi. Everything all right?"

Her tone was worried as she said, "No, Rick. I went to check on Oscar and Rudy's cabin, and there was a letter stuck in their door. I thought it might be important, so I opened it and it said "This time it's your nephew; next time it's your friends. Don't come to the parole hearing."

"What!" Rick was loud enough to gain the attention of their friends. "Laurie, did you see anyone around the place? You didn't go by yourself, did you?"

"Darling, no..of course not. I promised. Robbie was with me, he was going to surprise Dad and Rudy with a new fishing bench. We didn't see anybody, and he took the note to have it analyzed." Rick grinned sheepishly at Laurie's retort, and Oscar immediately raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, angel. I know you did. I'm glad Robbie has it. I'll let the others know and we'll find out who made that threat. You stay close to Robbie and the others, okay?"

"Okay." She replied, then whispered, "I miss you, love. Please be careful, and take care of Oscar and Rudy, I love you."

"I will, Laurie. Love you too." Rick couldn't keep the longing out of his voice, and heard a blown kiss before her soft "Bye".

As he hung up the phone, four sets of eyes were on him, and the anger against whoever threatened his friends burned again.

"Rudy, Dad, you're not going to like this….." Rick took a deep breath and calmly told them of the written threat and the mentioning of the parole hearing.

"I knew it! I knew something was wrong about Russ's death; he always was very cautious. There's no way he'd crash his car like that!" Rudy fumed, then saw the horror in Rick's eyes as A.J. came into the room, then told them, "I'm sorry guys, there's more. The coroner says your nephew was unconscious when the car crashed, Rudy, we need to find out if Fisk or someone working for him had him killed and if they're behind the threat to you."

"I'll get the D.A. on the horn, there must be a way to track who's been hanging with Fisk all this time and who on the outside had access to Russ's truck." Oscar added tersely.

Within minutes he had an answer for Rick and A.J.; "Norma Fisk, Ray's wife, is the only one who's visited him the last 2 years. The fingerprints on the note on the cabin door match hers too. Guess she didn't think we'd check for them. I'll get an APB out on her, somehow I think she might lead us to who caused your nephew's death."

Canceling their trip back to Arizona, Oscar and Ron Johnson poured over reports while Rick and A.J. called Robbie and had him take Laurie and A.J. and Linda's children to his house for safety.

"Pop, do you want me to have Andy take my job for the next few days?"

Rick shook his head, touched by his son's devotion to his family. "No, Son. Jaime's going to be there in the morning, she and Laurie and Ramona can handle things. Have your mom call me once you're settled in."

As the day wore on, Rick saw the strain on Rudy and Oscar grow, as there was no trace of Norma Fisk. Their only lead was a sighting of her the day before in Phoenix, at a local motel.

"I can't believe that woman, she swore up and down she was done with Ray, that she would have nothing to do with him." Rudy nearly exploded the next day, when Ron Johnson called to check on them. "Now I find she killed my nephew, and threatens my family!"

"Rudy, listen, we still don't know how much she had to do with this….." Rick attempted to placate the older man. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Wait….a minute! Didn't you say Fisk wants out to spend time with his wife and _children?_"

"Yes." Rudy stopped in mid-rant….his natural calmness taking over. "He had two sons….one was a doctor, he died some years ago…but the other…"

"Was an engineer…for an auto company!" Oscar finished, his fierce expression beginning to lighten.

A couple of hours later Rick had a satisfied smile on his face as he got off the phone.

"Rudy-you've hit the jackpot! Michael Fisk took a leave of absence from his job at Mac up north last month. He told his friends that he was moving to LA to be with his mother, then dropped out of sight. Last time he was seen…he was at the same store Russ was at before his "accident". Ron's got a copy of the store video, so there's a broadcast out that he's a "person of interest" in Russ's death."

A gleam of hope appeared in Rudy's eyes, as Oscar let out a sigh of relief.

"Guys, I have an idea. Why don't we go to Lake Cachuma tomorrow-let Ron and Robbie do their job. Nobody's going to try anything with Rudy as long as we're with him."

Forestalling the other men's protest, Rick added, "I don't think our family would appreciate either of you getting sick from all the stress of this."

Hearing the tone of his voice, Oscar and Rudy looked at each other, then at Rick and A.J..

"Okay, you two. Maybe you're right, we won't do anybody any good if we dwell on this." Rudy said, surprising the others. Seeing a surprised look on his former bosses face,

he continued wistfully, "Russ used to love to fish from the docks at Lake Cachuma, maybe it'll be a nice way to remember him by."

"Oh, Rudy…." Linda came over to him and gave him a hug, which he returned with a smile.

"Bless you, honey. I'm glad you're here. We'll have a regular picnic and say goodbye the right way to my nephew." he said determinedly, as Oscar nodded.

The next day was bittersweet to Rick; he hadn't known the younger man well, but Oscar and Rudy made the serious young man come alive through war stories and tales of "the one that got away". While Linda insisted on watching from the dock with Abby, Rick, A.J., Rudy and Oscar took a small skiff out onto the lake and fished most of the day, coming back only for sandwiches at lunchtime. When the foursome returned at dusk, They found a grill hot and ready for the dozen fish they'd caught.

"Honey, you and Abby are the best!" A.J. crowed, seeing corn on the cob and potatoes already cooked. "Well, we figured that you might not catch enough!" Abby smirked, then laughed as Rick needled "Says she who runs from the sight of a worm!"

"Yeah, but I bet you guys wish you hadn't run into that "catch and release" group, otherwise you would have twice as many!" Linda teased.

The hungry group quickly finished off their catch, leaving nothing but bones. As the rangers started clearing the last of the spring vacation crowd, a weary group packed up and caravanned back to the hotel. When they got there, the parking lot was full of fire engines and ladders, with a steady stream of cars exiting.

"What the…" Rick started, then caught sight of Father Nick approaching. Rolling down the window, he called "Nick, what happened?"

"A fire, that's what." He said, a chagrined look on his face. "Somebody got drunk, apparently, and started a fire on the second floor. Luckily they got everyone out, but there's too much smoke damage to have anyone stay. I managed to get your things out; good thing you all didn't have much with you."

"Yeah, but where will we stay tonight? I imagine everyone's high-tailed it to the other hotels." Rick sighed.

There was a moment of silence, then Rudy said, gruffly, "If nobody'd mind, I'd like to go home…to Arizona. If we could find someplace for you to sack out for a couple of hours, Rick, we could cross the desert tonight, then be home in the morning."

"Sure, Rudy, that's a great idea…..'''cept I'm rested enough. Let me gas up the truck, then we can go." Rick answered, secretly relieved. He missed Laurie, and the kids, and it would be good to sleep in his own bed.

Seeing his brother cover a yawn, he laughed. "Somehow, I think you and Linda and Oscar better park yourselves for the night."

"You're right, we'll head back in the morning, we can bunk over at the guest cottage at OSI headquarters, might even have room for you, Abby." Oscar winked at the former police captain.

"Oscar Goldman, you are a prince….good thing I like Ron!" she snickered, then traded places with Rick and Rudy in Oscar's jeep. As the older man climbed into his truck, Rick stowed their gear, then hollered "behave!" at Abby as he started the motor and headed down the road to the nearest gas station.

Minutes later, they were on the road.

As they left the metropolitan areas and headed toward the desert, Rick noticed how quiet Rudy was.

"You know, Rudy, if you're tired we can always stop at a motel…." He started, then stopped when the former scientist shook his head.

"I'm alright, son. I guess it's just hit me now…..my only living relative is gone, and what do I have to leave behind? A string of old inventions, a few medals, and …well, the feeling I'm stuck in a rut."

Surprised, Rick cleared his throat. "Uh, Rudy, somehow I think you've missed a few things. Who are you calling old; Steve, Jaime, Laurie? You're responsible for their very lives….and what about me and Oscar ….you've helped save us both, as well as our children. And the clinic and the hospital….that's no rut, that's life."

Beside him he heard Rudy sniff, then blow his nose. "I'm sorry, Rick." He said, finally.

"I guess I was feeling sorry for myself, I didn't stop to think who my family really is, or what I would do without them. You're right, I guess I have counted for something."

"You're darn right, besides, if not for you, I wouldn't have my Laurie to keep me out of trouble for the last 28 years." Rick wiped a telltale tear from his eyes.

"Or her to keep me going, bless her." Rudy added, the sparkle returning to his eyes. "Did I ever tell you how she piloted a robot plane that came off its controls and landed it on the top of a mountain?"

Astonished, Rick listened as the older man talked them across the California desert, describing his wife's courage in surviving the plane's crash landing, then making it partway down the side of a mountain.

As it approached midnight, Rick pulled over at the California/Arizona border so they could stretch their legs.

"Let me call Laurie and Ramona, let them know where we are." Rick told Rudy, then seeing the pay phone in use, pulled out his transmitter.

"Laurie, sweetheart, can you hear me?" he called, then heard his wife's voice clearly.

"I'm here, Rick…where are you and Rudy?"

"At the border, we'll be home by sunrise, darlin'." Rick answered, then handed his watch to Rudy so they could talk for a moment while he pumped gas.

20 minutes later they were coming out of the hills and headed for the highway to Phoenix when a funny whistling noise interrupted their discussion about a 80th birthday party for Oscar.

"Rudy, what is that?" Rick scarcely had the words out of his mouth when the steering went out on his truck and he started to skid out of control.

"Hang on,……" was the last thing he was able to say, then the ground rose up in front of him and the world spun into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh…….morning!"

Oscar grinned at a sleepy-looking Abby, who shuffled into the cottage's kitchen and headed right for the coffeemaker.

"How can you be so awake, Oscar? What time is it?" she yawned, then grinned as the older man uncovered a plate of muffins.

"7:30, Abby. I guess I'm used to being up early." He looked at the bright sun, then smiled. "I imagine Rick and Rudy are getting home just about now….I know Laurie will be up to greet them."

"You've got that right, I bet she didn't sleep one bit." She smirked.

As A.J. and Linda joined them for breakfast, the phone rang and Oscar went to answer it.

"Hmmm, now I could get used to this, no breakfast to fix, coffee all ready made." Linda joked, then Abby teased "A.J., look out. Linda's going to want you to do this for her every morning now."

"Weelll, maybe I can manage it once in a while." He replied, kissing his wife's cheek and sitting down.

"Finally." Oscar came back into the room, all smiles. "Guess who the "firebug" at the hotel is?"

Abby and Linda looked at each other as A.J. said, "Who?"

"One very drunk Michael Fisk. They threw him in the drunk tank last night then ran his prints. Ron just told me he got off the phone with the Ojai police; they're going to charge him with arson."

"Looks like we may have caught a break after all, let me call Sis then we can go to the station and make sure they hold him." A.J. exclaimed.

As his wife and friends gathered their belongings, he got on the phone and called his nephew's house.

"Simon residence."

A.J. chuckled at Laurie's excited voice. "Hey sis, are Rick and Rudy there yet?"

"Good morning to you, little brother. No, they called a couple of hours ago, Rick said they were at the border and should be here about sunrise. I guess they stopped for breakfast or something."

"Well, we've got news. When they get in, would you tell Rick and Rudy that Michael Fisk is in jail for arson?" A.J. filled his sister-in-law in and was pleased to hear relief in her voice.

"That's a load off my mind, A.J. I'm going to make a special quiche for Rudy, he really needs a good lunch after whatever you guys have been eating. I'll have Rick call when he pulls in."

Saying goodbye, Laurie put the phone down, then was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread.

"Noooo, not another one." She gasped, fearing a premonition. She sank down on a chair in her son's kitchen, and took deep breaths, praying the fear in her would pass.

"Mama?"

A sleepy Robbie stood in the doorway, and at once Laurie let out a shuddering breath.

"Darling, I…I'm so afraid…something's wrong…."

Robbie went to her and leaning down, hugged his mother as she trembled. "It's okay, Mama, I'm here. Just breathe."

"I am, son….just …something's wrong." Laurie took a deep breath, then wiped her eyes.

"It's gone now, just a feeling of absolute…dread. I'm going to try your father, they should have been here by now."

Putting her transmitter on, Laurie spent the next 30 minutes calling for Rick, then Rudy.

"Any answer?" Robbie came in with some tea for his mother, Ramona trailing after him with the cordless phone.

"Nothing, Robbie. Can you call Dad, and A.J.? Something's not right." She told them, taking the glass from his hand.

"Sure, Mama. Thanks, honey." Robbie took the phone from her and went into his home office, as Ramona put an arm around Laurie.

"We'll find Dad and Uncle Rudy, they're probably broken down someplace."

Laurie closed her eyes, the fear sweeping through her again. "Rick…..darling….answer me, where are you? Please hang on….for me."

"Hang on……" 

Rick frowned, pain throbbing through his head. He thought he heard his wife's voice, but where was she?

"Rick, come on my boy, wake up."

Slowly Rick managed to open his eyes, then closed them as dizziness made him feel sick.

"Come on, son…." Rudy's weak voice was like a bucket of ice water. "What happened?" Rick groaned, opening his eyes again. Sunlight nearly blinded him.

Fuzzily he saw the relieved face of the old doctor, then his focus cleared, and he saw with a sinking heart that Rudy had a severe cut on his forehead, and was moving with difficulty.

"Something popped on the truck, Rick. You lost control and we rolled down into a ravine. I don't know how, but at least we ended right side up." Rudy nodded at the damaged truck that they were leaning against.

"Yeah…oh now I remember." Rick cleared his throat and at once Rudy leaned over and handed him a water bottle. "Here, we don't have much, but take a sip. We'll have to conserve until help comes."

Trying not to gulp, he swallowed a mouthful of the cool liquid, then handed the bottle back. "Wasn't there another water in the cab?"

Rudy nodded. "Yes, but I can't lean in to reach it, and I don't think you should move around much either, I think you have a concussion, and your knee's swollen."

"I figured as much, how long was I out?" Rick craned his neck and saw they were a good 20 feet from the top of the slope.

"About an hour. I didn't blackout all the way, but it took me a while to get us out…" Rudy winced as he took a breath, and instinctively Rick reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rudy. Maybe if I hadn't been going so fast….I'm willing to bet you have a couple of broken ribs."

"No, son. If anything, you saved us both…I still don't know how we made it, but …" the older man managed a grin as Rick finished, "but we will…if I know my sweetheart, she's got the gang looking for us now. Say…did you try your…" he stopped as Rudy slowly shook his head and pointed to his now cracked watch.

"I can't even get a "beep". Try yours, hopefully we're close to a beacon."

Carefully examining his transmitter, Rick saw it was scratched, but the second hand was moving, so he gently pushed the "on" button on, then was overjoyed to see the sending light was on .

"Laurie? Dad? Come in…It's Rick..can you hear me?"

A crackling noise sounded, then he repeated "Laurie, Robbie, anyone? Come in, it's Rick."

The same noise poured out of the small speakers in the watch.

"Keep trying, Rick….someone's bound to listen for us." Rudy said wearily.

For the next few hours Rick and Rudy took turns calling out to their family and friends. There was no response, and as the sun rose higher in the sky, Rick made his way into the truck to pull the other water bottle out.

As he pulled loose the water and a blanket, he realized that the stillness of the area was now broken with the sounds of cars.

"Hey! Down here!" Rick hollered, standing on the seat of his battered truck, then stopped, listening.

Several cars swooshed by, then silence.

He yelled for several minutes, then paused, as Rudy shouted along with him from his seat on the running board.

"Help…someone …down here!"

Leg aching, Rick stopped, then slid down and sat next to Rudy.

"They can't hear us, we're too far down. I'm going to have to climb up and get help."

"No, Rick, it's too steep, you'll fall and hurt yourself worse. Give it a while, then maybe we can get your transmitter to work." Rudy said worriedly.

"Well, maybe just until the bongos stop going off in my head." He replied, then accepted a drink of water, hoping someone would find them before they ran out.

"_They will, I know they will."_ He thought, remembering his wife's voice.

"_Just hang on."_


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar Goldman had been through some bad days, but this one just about drove his blood pressure through the roof.

First the call from Robbie, saying Rick and Rudy hadn't arrived and weren't answering their transmitters. Thinking they had broken down, Oscar dispatched a call to Ron Johnson, who so far had come up with no sign of them. The last reported sighting was at the border, then nothing.

Then the revelation that his daughter had a premonition of sorts. It had been almost a year since she had had one, and the amount of wear on her physically as well as emotionally scared him.

Now….this was too much. Oscar took a deep breath then said, quietly, "What did Michael Fisk say?"

A.J.'s voice shook as he faced the big man. "He says we can throw him in prison for all he cares, but he tampered with Rick's truck and hopes they both died."

"Why that piece of scum…that…" Oscar growled, then simmered down when A.J. added, "Somehow he heard one of Ron's APB reports; now he's sitting there laughing."

"He'll be laughing out of the other side of his mouth if I get a hold of him." Abby Johnson said from the reception desk. Having signed her fellow "visitors" out of the Ojai station, she came toward them.

"Wait a minute, guys.. we're going at this all wrong." A.J. suddenly looked up, then stared at Abby.

"What if Michael Fisk is covering for someone, like his mother!"

"Bingo! If you weren't married, I'd kiss you!" Abby enthused, then Linda laughed.

"Go ahead, even though you're married too!"

"Well, now that you ladies have got that taken care of, I'm going to tell Ron to focus on Fisk's wife, then I think we need to follow Rick and Rudy's trail." Oscar explained calmly, a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

After an hour of phone calls, a tearful Norma Fisk was picked up in Northern California, and charged with attempted murder and arson.

As it was, A.J. and a weary Oscar got satisfaction out of seeing the face of Michael Fisk as his now ashamed mother was flown down and brought into the station.

"Okay, we know who did it, but where are they?" A.J. said, exasperated that after several hours, they still were no closer to his brother and Rudy.

Just then his transmitter went off, and when he picked it up, he found Laurie on the other end. "Hey Sis, how are you doing?"

"Okay, A.J.. I'm still scared, but it's manageable." She admitted.

As they talked, A.J. put his stuff together, then waited as Abby and Oscar and Linda did the same.

"A.J., Abby, I want you to be really careful, the road to Phoenix can be rough. Stay as close as you can, and if you see anything out of the ordinary, hit your transmitter and pull over." Oscar explained.

Abby nodded, then added, "I'm picking Ron up at the station, we'll be on the road about 5 minutes after you."

Just then A.J. heard Laurie say, "I'm going to meet you guys, I want to look for them."

"No, Sis, we'll find them, I promise. You stay put with Robbie and Ramona."

"A.J., I can help. When I'm close by Rick, I'll be able to sense where he and Rudy are. Besides, Jaime and Steve just got in, and they'll be with me." Laurie told him firmly.

Behind him A.J. heard a sigh of relief; Steve and Jaime had been with Chrystal as she chaperoned a trip to Washington D.C. and Oscar had not been able to reach them.

"All right, honey. We'll keep in touch and if you don't pick up anything along the way, we'll rendezvous at the border stop." He said, getting a nod from the others.

"Tell Dad and Abby and Ron thank you, and I'll see you and Sis on the road." Laurie's voice wavered, then she said goodbye. As A.J. refastened his watch, he surreptitiously wiped his eyes.

"They will be okay, son." Oscar put a hand on his shoulder, then A.J. cleared his throat.

"Thanks Oscar…..I know they will, if only for me to rag my brother about telling fish stories!"

Those stories are what kept A.J going as the hours passed. Rather then let her husband dwell on what they might find, Linda asked A.J. about other fishing trips he'd made with Rick. Finally he ran out of steam just as they drove across the California border. Stopping for gas at a truck stop in Quartzite, he realized it was one he and Rick had been to years before, when they both thought A.J. had chicken pox. There he had told his brother that it was like he was a little boy again, his older brother taking care of him.

"_It's my turn to look after you, big brother",_ he thought, as he pulled out of the pumps. Following Oscar's lead, A.J. had just pulled onto the highway when he heard a beeping coming from his transmitter. Excited, he pulled over onto the shoulder and switching seats with Linda, responded.

"Rick?"

"A.J….it's Rudy. See, I told you son, if we climbed up some…. A.J….we've had an accident.." Frantically A.J. replied, "Rudy, are you and Rick all right? Where are you?"

"We're hurt, but we'll live….we're off the highway..'bout an hour from Phoenix. Funny noise from Rick's truck, then we crashed into a ravine. Here, talk to Rick…" the older man's voice faded.

"Rudy…Rudy! " At once Linda honked in Morse code and Oscar pulled off the road ahead of them. Pulling in back of him, A.J. barely waited for the car to stop moving before he jumped out and ran to Oscar.

"A.J…..you've got to get here, not doing so good." A.J. heard his brother's voice as the big man got out of his car.

"We're on our way, Rick….do you know how far off the highway you are?" Oscar asked.

"About twenty feet..or so..it's a long way's down. Rudy's got broken ribs and a bad cut on his head. I hurt my knee ….but I'm okay. We're almost out of water…."

"Just hang on, Son. We're not that far now…let me call the Highway Patrol…give them your location."

The former OSI chief changed radio frequencies and notified the station in Phoenix of the situation. Fortunately Ron Johnson had already contacted offices in Flagstaff and Prescott and they had units on the roads leading in and out of Phoenix.

As A.J. kept talking while Linda drove, Rick rested his aching head against the rock he and Rudy were perched on . Before sunset, he and Rudy had leaned on each other and slowly made their way to the foot of the ravine wall, then started climbing. After an hour, their strength was waning, so Rick had boosted the weakened doctor onto a boulder large enough to bear both of them. At that moment Rudy had tried signaling for help again.

"Tell A.J., Rick..tell him..there's a 2 mile marker just before we went off the road."

Rick managed a grin as he relayed the message. "There should be a broken guardrail …I remember it scraping it just before we rolled…"

"Got it, Rick…just hang on…" Rick heard his brother's voice, then as if an echo..

"Just hang on, Rick…please, where are you?"

"Laurie?" Rick heard his wife's "voice" in his head.

"Rick…darling! I'm coming…Steve and Jaime are with me!"

"A.J., I hear Laurie….have Oscar key in on her transmitter!"

"Rick, duck!" Startled, Rick obeyed Rudy's warning and covered the older man with his body as a shower of rocks splattered over them. Suddenly the rock they were resting against began to move.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hang on to me, Rudy!" Rick lifted himself off Rudy, then propelled himself onto another rock a few feet away. He snaked his arm out and grabbed Rudy by the arm as the boulder dislodged and slid down the slope.

"Son….let go. You'll have a better chance." Rudy pleaded, pain twisting his face.

"Come on, Rudy. Don't give up now, Laurie's here…just a few feet away! I just heard her!" Rick told him. As if in answer, the two men heard voices above, then a light swept down on them.

"We're here! Down here!" Rick yelled.

"Rick! Hold on, Steve's coming!" Laurie's call brought renewed strength to his arms, and at once Rudy gasped, "Thank God!"

A shadow suddenly landed to Rick's left side, then the light hit his face.

"Steve!"

"Well, just don't hang around, making your wife wait…" Steve's relieved grin bringing a quick retort from Rick.

"Not like you've ever made yours wait!"

"All right, boys, let's get up there before she comes after us." Rudy's wry tone made the other men laugh. Just then a siren wailed, and Rick sighed. "About time."

Within a minute a rope had been tied around Rudy, and Jaime hoisted him up first. Once he was over the edge, Jaime untied the safety line, then helped lift him onto a stretcher from a waiting ambulance.

"Honey, I'm really glad to see you." He gasped, then feebly lifted his hand to wipe a tear from her worried face.

"I missed you, Rudy….can't let you out of my sight…" she sniffed, then clung to his hand as he was wheeled toward the emergency vehicle.

Behind them, Laurie waited as Steve boosted Rick up the slope. As they neared the lip of the ravine, the rope holding Rick tore loose, and taking Steve by surprise, both men started to slip.

"No! Rick…grab my hands!" Laurie called, then flung herself over the edge of the concrete, arms outstretched. Letting go of the frayed rope, Rick grasped her hands.

Turning at the sound of her voice, Jaime whirled, then ran back to where Laurie was sliding toward the ravine. Taking hold of her legs, Jaime yelled "Hold on to Rick and I'll pull you up!"

Catching a handhold with his fingers, Steve stopped his momentum, then supporting Rick's feet on his shoulders, boosted him upwards until all three of them were back on solid ground. As first Rick, then Steve rested on the pavement, Laurie embraced them tightly, burying her face in Rick's neck.

"Rick…don't let go..please my love…" she murmured. Rick managed to sit up with her in his arms, and kissed her. "Shh, I'm all right. My brave girl, it's okay."

"She sure is, pal…So's my girl." Steve added, smiling as Jaime reached for him and hugged his neck.

Just then the screech of tires and a shout of "Rick!" made Rick look up, and he saw A.J. and Linda running toward them.

"Thank God!" A.J. waited until Laurie moved aside, then clutched at his brother.

"Hey, little brother.." Rick managed, then hugged him back. As Linda dropped a kiss on her brother-in-law's head, he looked up, then asked worriedly, "How's Rudy?"

"Where is he?" she replied, then followed his gaze to the waiting ambulance. Rushing over to the open door, Linda and Jaime gasped as a sudden alarm went off, signaling the doctor was in distress.

"No! Rudy, hang on, please!" Linda cried, then vaulted herself to his side as the paramedics worked frantically on his still figure. At that moment Oscar arrived, his face in shock at what he saw.

As the alarm stopped and a steady beeping started, the former nurse took Rudy's hand and started to cry, "Don't leave me, please, Rudy. I need you, you've always been there for me, and I love you, don't go!" Oscar automatically moved to her side, placing a supportive hand on her arm.

"Ma'am, you'll have to leave, we have to get him to the hospital…" the EMT started, only to be interrupted by a faint voice.

"No…don't make her go. Honey, it's all right, I won't leave you. Don't cry."

Rudy's eyes opened, and he squeezed her hand. At once she put her wet cheek next to his hand. "I love you, too, honey. I'm sorry I never told before… you've been like my daughter..I'm so proud of you."

"I am too…you didn't give up…you looked after Rick…" she sniffed, then managed a smile as he said, "We looked after each other, honey. For you, and for Missy." He added, seeing a fearful Laurie peering over her shoulder. "You always do, Rudy." Laurie kissed his cheek before climbing out of the ambulance. He chuckled faintly as Oscar wiped his eyes, then made a stern face at him. "What kind of trouble did you get into this time, Rudy?"

"Who, me?" he answered, then held out his free hand and Oscar shook it, then patted his shoulder. "Take it easy and don't give your nurse any trouble, we'll be right behind you."

Letting Linda remain with Rudy, the paramedics squeezed in then took off. A.J. and Laurie made Rick lay down in the back of her jeep, then Jaime and Steve drove A.J.'s sports car and followed them and Oscar to the emergency room in Sun City , the nearest town.

As Rudy was examined in the emergency room, Rick allowed Steve to help him into the waiting area, then settled into a chair and reclaimed Laurie's hand.

"Hey, Steve."

The big man turned, then caught the emotion in Rick's eyes as he cleared his throat.

"Thanks, thanks for you and Jaime…you saved not only me and Rudy, but this brave girl of mine."

"Anytime, pal, anything for my buddy, and my friend." Steve replied, patting his arm, then hugging Laurie. Jaime followed suit, then nudged Steve and pointed to a figure in the doorway.

"There's our little girl…Chrystal…"

As they went to greet their daughter, Laurie leaned her head against Rick's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"I love you, Rick…thank you for holding on for me…I was so afraid."

Rick gently stroked her hair as he quietly said, "I know, sweetheart….Dad said you had a premonition of sorts at Robbie's. Thank God he and Ramona were there for you."

He felt her shudder against him, and he kissed her cheek, then her lips. "I love you, too, darlin'. I could have sworn I heard you calling to me when I woke up this morning, begging me to hang on…I'll always fight to stay with you."

Laurie finally relaxed, then tensed as the nurse called for him to be checked out.

"As soon as he's had his vitals taken, you can come in, Mrs. Simon." The woman assured her, seeing her reaction.

"Thank you." Laurie smiled, then kissed Rick's cheek and let go of his hand as he got up and climbed into a wheelchair. As he was pushed down the hall, Laurie's eyes followed him all the way.

Watching them, Chrystal Austin sat down next to her folks as they waited to hear about Rudy.

"I'll never get used to seeing Auntie Laurie and Uncle Rick together….Between them, and you two…I hope I have something like it someday." She sighed, leaning against her dad.

Steve put an arm around her as Jaime took her hand. "Honey, you will…hopefully it won't be as scary, or take as long as it did for us…but it will be worth the wait, I promise."

"Thanks, Mom, Dad…." Chrystal hugged them both, then looked up as the doctor treating Rudy came in to the room.

"Colonel, Mrs. Austin, ma'am…" the three of them stood up, then were waved back down by the doctor. "Please sit….I just wanted to let you know Dr. Wells is doing fine. He was alert and responsive when he was admitted, and his vitals are now good. He does have three broken ribs, one of which lacerated his liver, but we believe it will fully heal with rest. Dr. Wells also is suffering from exposure and dehydration, but he's responding well to fluids."

"Thank you, Doctor. We were pretty worried about him." Steve spoke up, then Chrystal asked, "When can we see Uncle Rudy?"

"Normally we only let a couple of people visit at a time, but he seems to be improving with his family around him, so you can go see him right now. Then you and his daughter can take turns." The doctor added.

"Thank you." Jaime replied, trying to keep from chuckling, as Steve and Chrystal looked puzzled. As they stood up to follow him, Chrystal said "Daughter?"

"He means Linda, Chrissie." Jaime whispered, then Steve made a silent "O" and grinned.

"_Whether he knows it or not, Rudy has a very large family."_ He thought, then followed his girls down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, that looks good, now just drain the chopped steak a little, then put a spoonful in each tortilla and put them in the rack, now you're ready to go."

Robin Simon expertly demonstrated putting together a taco for the small group of family and friends, then turned to her volunteer helper.

"That's all you need to do, Chrystal, let the kids and parents help themselves while you sit and eat."

"Thanks, Robin…I think the parents will love it, I know I will. I won't have to "police" the line!" the tall blonde laughed. Her audience laughed as Robbie Simon kibitzed "Nah, let the professionals do it!"

As Robin finished setting up lunch for her family and friends, Steve and Jaime stood off to the side with Rick and Laurie. It had been three weeks since Rick and Rudy had been hurt, and Rick was finally off his crutches and was using a cane to get around. Robin's going back to work part time at the Heritage as a teaching chef was the best excuse for their extended "family" to get together. Robin's "guinea pig" was Chrystal Austin, who was going to host a party for her sixth grade class.

"This was so nice of Robin to do, Chrystal's first year of teaching couldn't end on a better note!" Jaime told her friends.

"Well, Robin loves passing on her ideas, plus if someone else in the family can cook…" Laurie said, earning a "hey!" and a poke from Rick. "Just kidding, darling, who else can make great breakfasts?"

"Me." Steve told them smugly, then added as Jaime rolled her eyes, "But Robin still makes the best hollandaise."

"Well, if I do, Uncle Steve, you have to taste my new salsa, no cilantro." The young chef interjected, slipping between her parents and giving the Austins each a hug.

"No weeds! Honey, I knew you were brought up right!" Steve chuckled, then Ian's "Come on, before Uncle Rudy eats all the tacos!" broke them all up.

"Uncle Rudy!" Chrystal hurried over to the old doctor, grabbing a couple of plates and meeting him as he wheeled up to the table. Oscar was right behind him, grinning.

"Surprise, honey. Had to come see you and Robin demonstrate."

"And have some of Robin's tacos." Rudy added, standing up to hug his goddaughter.

"Well you got to do both, so here.." she handed him a plate and one to Oscar. Unobtrusively she helped Rudy fix his plate while telling him about her class's "grad party".

"Look at her…she's so good with Rudy.." Laurie noted, her eyes moist. Jaime pretended

to have a lash in her eye as she wiped her cheeks and agreed. "Oscar has his hands full as it is, but I'm just grateful he's feeling so good."

"That's because Linda insisted on him and Oscar staying with us. That cabin is okay for the cooler weather, but now it's just too hot, plus Doc says Rudy has to use the wheelchair for at least another week." Rick snickered as Steve looked surprised. "Linda insisted?"

"And A.J… It took something like this to make them realize how much Rudy, and Oscar have meant to them and the kids. Us too…" Laurie gave Rick a squeeze as he said this.

"Pop, Mama, come get some lunch…" Robin called, then giggled as Rick pretended to race his friends to the buffet table.

"Rick…" Laurie followed him, laughing, as Steve and Jaime brought up the rear. Watching them, Rudy put down his drink and nudged Oscar.

"Next time you find me griping about using this chair, remind me what I owe my family."

Oscar nodded, then held up his glass.

"To our family, Rudy…..."

Fin


End file.
